Things change
by Life in South Park
Summary: Life was always going to stay the same was what they thought but after last night they're not so sure. Rated: M for possible lemon and abuse. leave reviews if possible or if you want to so I know how I can improve later chapters and what you readers like. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck happened last night?" Stan mumbled as he awoke on the marble floor of Tokens house. As he pushed himself up he saw that nearly everyone was still passed out from the party. "holy shit everyone went mad last night," he said shocked as he saw Bebe lying on Clyde. There were puddles of beer and vodka all over the floor alongside some food "Ah nice to see someone else is awake" Kyle said as he saw Stan looking around. They talked about what happened last night as best they could. By the time they remembered as much as they could all but Kenny and Craig were awake. "They probably went home while everyone else was sleeping," Butters said. "HA. HAHAHAHA GUYS! GUYS COME LOOK AT THIS" Cartman shouted from one of the rooms. Kyle, Butter, Stan and Tweek went to have a look and the others didn't give a shit "Cartman, always over-reacts to shit it's nothing," Token said. "Oh, my fucking god that's great" Kyle laughed as he saw Craig laying shirtless atop Kenny. Due to the laughter Kenny awoke and immediately pushed Craig onto the floor as he shouted "WHAT THE FUCK CRAIG!?". Craig let out a groan of pain as his head slammed into the wall "Why the fuck are you yelling? Wait where's my shirt?" "Why the FUCK were you laying on me?" Kenny asked when he calmed down. "I-I didn't know I was I think I came in to get you for something but passed out." "Then why was your shirt off?" "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW I WAS DRUNK!" Craig shouted at the top of his lungs. "whoa dude calm down," Stan said in a soothing voice. "this actually isn't a surprise I mean they hang out a lot more is obvious they're in love. Haha gay!" Cartman said in a mocking voice "Eric-" Kenny started. "Cartman" Cartman corrected. "ERIC, shut the fuck up or you'll be in hospital in 10 minutes" he finished. "yeah, yeah you say the same thing all the time." "Um, well I'm gonna go now before things get ugly" Kyle said. "Yeah I'm going as well" Stan joined Kyle and they left " H-hey guys wait up!" Butters called after them. "Ok you two can fight or whatever I'm going to find my shirt." Craig said as he left the room. The house was empty Craig was relieved that no one would see him. "Well then Eric it seems it's just us now," Kenny said as he shut the door. "Ok, seriously stop your scaring me now Kenny," Cartman said with his voice shaking. Kenny laughed "Well it seems that the "hard man" isn't as strong as he says. Don't worry I won't hurt you... But if you EVER make fun of me, Craig, Kyle, Stan or Butter you will see a different.. Violent side to me which you won't enjoy." And he opened the door as Craig was walking down the hall "Well bye Eric see you later" Kenny said in a completely changed friendly tone. "see you later" Craig said as Kenny walked past. Kenny waved and walked out the door. Craig went back into the room to grab his hat and bag. "Hey Craig can I talk to you quickly?" Cartman asked. "Sure what's up?" Eric started talking in a serious tone "I need you to stay away from Kenny even if you don't love him he isn't nice or friendly like everyone thinks he is violent, scary he will hurt people. I know I act like I don't care about people but I don't want my friends hurt or dead. I know I've been a jerk but I have changed believe me." "Ok? How do I know your not just trying to be a dick and telling me to stay away from Kenny because you are a dick and don't want friends you think are gay?" "Craig you just need to trust me this time." "Whatever." He said as he left. "Why did I have to be a dick my whole life now he won't trust me and someone will get hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

As he was walking from Token's house the blonde got a text from Stan to meet him at the mall with Kyle he did as instructed and went to meet them "what do you guys want?" He asked as he approached the duo. "We're getting some beers and food and head to Kyles and watch T.V thought you might wanna join us." "Beer? Sure not like I have anything better to do." As they were getting food and shit Kenny started to feel dizzy thinking it was just him finally being hungover he brought a small pack of cigarettes and when they got out of the mall he lit the first of 7 that would be burnt this week when he finished it he still didn't feel any better after some coffee from Tweak Bros. Still nothing he felt as dizzy as he was before. It was just outside Kyle's door when he realized what was wrong "Fuck...Pills" he said slowly as he grabbed Kyle shoulder gaining his attention as he fell to the floor. "Kenny? Kenny? Kenny are you ok?" Kyle ask as his voice got more concerning "Kenny wake up." He started to shake him "I'll call an ambulance" stan said as Kyle shook more vigorously after a few minutes the paramedics had shown up Stan, Kyle and the other McCormicks.

they got to the hospital and after a few hours Kenny finally woke up from his drug withdrawal he was confused as to what happened but when he saw he was in a hospital he understood he had to be kept overnight despite his rude, large and loud protests "Kyle?" Kenny called for the only other person in the room "Yeah dude?" "Could you stay the night here?" "Ok sure. can I ask why?" "I've just never like to be alone normally and have hate hospitals as much as you hate Eric," "Shit ok." Kyle went home quickly to get food and inform his mother he would be gone for the night when he got back he pulled out his laptop and put some Netflix on until Kenny fell asleep. "you're a good friend" Kenny said just before he fell asleep.

A few days later Kenny is Chilling with Stan and Kyle watching some T.V. "Fucking hell when did we last watch this?" Kyle said as he found himself seeing Terrance and Phillip "Jeez this is still going I heard rumors they were dead." Stan Stated "Clearly not." Kenny said in a sarcastic voice and Stan shot him a middle finger. Kyle was still flicking through until he found Death in Seattle (a murder investigation show which the redhead loved). They were watching the ads when Stan asked Kenny a question he's been asked over 20 times already. "So what happened with you and Craig at the party?" "Fuck sake this _again?_ I already told you I don't fucking remember." Kenny said obviously annoyed. "I know you remember so just tell me." The dark haired boy said. It was then the blondes phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his parka pocket and read the text.

 _From: Craig Fucker_ (a nickname of the blondes making)

 _Hey K. You busy?_

 _To: Craig Fucker_

 _Hi Fucker. I'm just watching some shit with Stan and Kyle why?_

 _From: Craig Fucker_

 _I told you to stop calling me that. Because I need to talk to you about last Saturday_

 _To: Craig Fucker_

 _No it's fun and why do we need to talk about it, it doesn't matter._

 _From: Craig Fucker_

 _I just wanna talk over what happened face to face because thing will be awkward otherwise_

 _To: Craig Fucker_

 _Whatever where do you wanna meet?_

 _From: Craig Fucker_

 _My house. You sure you're ok meeting now?_

 _To: Craig Fucker_

 _Yeah this Fucking sucks anyway._

"KENNY!" Stan shouted sounding annoyed

"fuck what?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for ages now." He grabbed Kenny's phone and before he could do and before the blonde could do anything he looked at the texts. "Texting your boyfriend are we?" _"_ We aren't together" Kenny growled "Just give him his fucking phone back Stan" Kyle said. "gimme a sec," he said continuing to go through his texts with Craig, "Aww giving each other nicknames how cute." Kenny clenched his fist. "Whoa calm down I'm just doing what Craig's gonna do later." "What's that?" Stan started laughing as he said "Fucking with ya" which also made Kyle laugh a little. Kenny punched Stan and made his nose bleed and walked out the house. Kenny made his way to Craig's house.

He threw a rock at Craig's window notifying he was here he had to do it every time since Thomas hated him for an unknown reason Craig opened his window letting the blonde in. Craig locked the door so no one saw Kenny. "So before we start talking why would things be awkward we hardly talk?" Kenny asked "I don't mean between us I mean at school" "Why would that matter you and I both know you give no fucks about school you're acting weird. "ok so I don't wanna talk about last Saturday yet I need to ask you about Fatass he said some weird things when you left like you're not really a nice guy shit like that." "Look yeah I said some shit to him but only to make sure he doesn't do the same stuff again that's it." "ok now that's out of the way I need to ask you something." "ok shoot" "at the party when I passed out on you why didn't you wake me or push me off? I know you were awake so why didn't you do anything?" "Look Craig I hardly remember that night, I was drunk off my dick, when I dreamt that night my dreams were drunken hell I made out with the fucking gate to Token's house that's all I know my mind could of thought that you were female I don't fucking know." "ok" Craig said sounding kind of disappointed "why did you wanna know?" "if I tell you promise you won't tell anyone," "promise" "I kinda sorta like you." "so everyone like their friends." "no I mean I like you more than my other friends" "so we're best friends?" Craig sighed he thought Kenny would of caught on by now but he was being stupid. He thought about just leaving at best friends but Craig being the fool he is didn't leave it at that. "no I-I-I" he started choking on his breath and he passed out.

Kenny sat there in shock and when it hit him that he needed help he done the only thing he could he grabbed Craig and laid him on the floor and performed CPR after about 5 minutes Craig started to regain consciousness he woke up and expected to be in a hospital but he saw and felt Kenny against him and he instantly started blushing and pushed Kenny off "you can get off now gaywad" Craig said. "It's called CPR and I'm not the one blushing" Kenny said as he started to laugh "Ok yeah fine I do li-love you please don't say anything." Craig said worried. "only if you promise one thing. "ok what?" "don't say anything about this," Kenny said as he leaned to Craig "Kenny what are you-" his words were interrupted by Kenny's soft lips against his own after a 2 minute kiss Craig tried pulling away but Kenny refused and purposely breathed out his nose loudly to try and signal that he needs to. After another 5 minutes Kenny finally pulled away. "that was the best kiss I've ever had," Kenny sighed. "I loved it" Craig agreed. "do you wanna maybe go out?" The blonde asked. "would I of stayed kissing if I would want to date you. I thought I was going to look like an idiot for even thinking of it you've always been surrounded by chicks I thought I never had a chance." "they were just people I got to fuck so I could stop thinking and imagining how your lips felt pressed to mine." Kenny grabbed Craig and just held him until he fell asleep "We can't tell anyone" "really I thought I'd shout it from the rooftops" Craig said sarcastically. "Fuck you" normally someone saying that would annoy him but Kenny always seemed to say insults so nice and seductive he didn't mind it. They drifted asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: This chapter contains suicide so if you are affected by suicide don't read this chapter but it is not that bad but you have your own opinion.

The next morning Kenny awoke being held by Craig. "What the fuck?" Kenny mumbled forgetting last night. Craig woke up around a hour later. He was just as confused as Kenny "Did we drink last night?" "I don't smell any beer so no." "high?" "no don't do drugs." "well why the fuck were you asleep next to me and we were both nearly naked!" Craig said annoyed "how the fuck would I know. Wait what time is it." Kenny said as he checked his phone. When he unlocked his phone it was still on the messages from Craig "it's 6:38 and I think I know what happened" "What?" "I was at Kyles and you texted me asking me to come over and one of us confessed love or something and made-out and I stayed the night but I don't know why we're nearly naked I don't think we did anything or else you'd be sore." "Why only me? Why would I fuck you?" "I never said that I said you'd be sore because you're not used to it." "Your saying you've had sex with a guy before?" "possibly" "but everyone thinks you like chicks. Who was it anyway?" "Yeah they think and Kyle if you must know." "Fuck Kyle's gay?!" "yeah or bi but anyway we need to be getting to school soon" "fuck" Kenny got clothed and left for his house.

As he was walking to South Park High the blondes phone vibrated he pulled it out. It was Kyle "Hi what you want?" "2 things making sure your coming school today and where did you go last night?" "I'm on my way and I went Craigs remember?" "I know that but after you said you'd be back in like an hour but never showed up." "Sorry something happened at home forgot to text." "nah its fine see you in class" "see ya" Kenny hung up and when to the store before he got to High school and buy some breakfast. When he exited the shop he popped a couple pills in his mouth and washed them down with some Red Balls and continued his walk he arrived to be greeted by Stan, Kyle, Eric and Butters "Hey Kenny" Stan said. "What?" Kenny replied in a angry tone. "jeez what's up your ass?" Eric said jokingly. "Fuck you fatass" "What's up Kenny?" "Nothing on of the side effects of my pills." "I thought you didn't do drugs Kenny." "Med pills not drug pills I took them not long ago so yeah can't control them at first so sorry." Kenny said as he chucked (sort of). They talked about what they did last night (Kenny having to lie) until class.

"Hi I'm your new teacher Mr. Fourcox. Craig couldn't resist so he shouted "so you have 4 dicks and 8 balls!" And the class exploded with laughter "Detention Craig And any who doesn't stop laughing will also get detention!" It took a while for them to stop. "So Craig, Eric, Bebe, Kenny and Clyde have detention. Ok so today we'll be doing revision for your 1st college exam" "why do we have to do a college exam in high school?" Token asked. "It's a new law I honestly think it's bullshit. But we still need to do it" Craig sat there gazing out the window until he got a tap on the shoulder from the person behind him, he turned around to see Tweek "K-Kenny wanted me to AAH give y-you this" Tweek says twitching as he passes him a note. Craig talks the note and reads it

 _Hey Craig,_

 _Sorry about this morning I had to get my pills otherwise I'd pass-out and needed my wallet._

 _Also do you wanna sleep-over tonight? I remembered something from last night we started going out and you made the first move. Love ya –K_

Craig chuckled at the note and quickly put it in his pocket. "ok class that's it for now see you after lunch." "Hey Craig come over here" Eric called to the raven-haired boy as he walked outside, Craig followed after until the reached the Bleachers. "We need to ask you something." Kyle said. "W-what?" Craig said nervously he hated being put on the spot. "It's about Kenny," Shit was the only word passing through his mind. "You seem to have become good friends with him so we thought you might know what's wrong with him or why he's acting strange." "No I don't kn-" as Craig said that something ticked in his brain from this morning, "I think something happened at home but I don't know for sure, sorry." "Nah it's ok at least someone knows something. Anyway how was your weekend?" Stan said. "Eh same crappy shit." "so drinking, Netflix, pizza rolls and sex." Eric said jokingly "Yeah but minus sex." They were making jokes about their new teacher when Kenny showed up.

"Hey Kenny where were you?" "Mhm mphm mhm mh mmph mmphm." Kenny said muffled by his parka. "ah ok, how come you had to go counselor or don't you wanna say?" "Mhm" "Ok so what do you want to do till class?" "Eat, drink, smoke. Maybe some football" Craig said. "Hey Craig, what was that note Kenny gave you in class?" Kyle asked. "I know the answer." Stan said "A love letter!" He started laughing "I SWEAR TO GOD STAN I WILL KILL YOU!" Kenny shouted as he tackled him and repeatedly punched him. "HOLY SHIT KENNY STOP!" Kyle shouted as he tried to pull him off Stan "Just let it... go Stan nothing... happened." Kenny said slowly his voice sounding empty as he stopped and let himself be pulled off Stan.

Stan was laid there for 5 minutes when Kyle decided to get a teacher Mrs. Anderson ran over the where Stan laid, she called and ambulance. Kenny was taken to the counselor's office when his parents and police were waiting for him "Kenny why did you attack Stan?" Sergeant Yates asked him. "I don't know." "Did he provoke you?" "I don't know." "We are going to have to send you to prison for assault." "Ok." His parents knew something was up when Kenny didn't try to fight the arrest all he did was stand up and walked to Yates "Can I have your gun quickly?" His voice still sounding lifeless and empty. "Why?" "Arm infection need to shoot it off." Yates being the cop he was gave him the gun. Kenny held the gun to his head, "Bye," he said swiftly and pulled the trigger. The room was silent as a bang pierced the silence. "KENNY! SON WHY?!" His dad yelled out. Kenny found himself in a dark seemingly-endless void. A figure appeared from the darkness. "Back so soon McCormick?"


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: chapter contains mentions of death, and self harm

"So how have you been since your last visit?" The figure said to the blonde "Been fine thanks. how you been Thorn?" " wow you must of taken what Philip said to heart and starting caring well done" Damien said laughing "Fuck you dickwad." "ok nevermind." "you got any beers on you? Oh and some smokes" "yeah here you go" he said as he threw Kenny a bottle of beer and box of smokes. "Thanks, so what do you wanna do till I go back?" "I got a new game Sunday if you wanna play that" "Sure you got pizza rolls?" "yes" Damien sighed. Damien loaded up Destruction of Heaven. "So the boob loving McCormick gay for Craig Tucker imagine that, always thought you'd end up with Stan." Damien laughed. "2 things fuck you and have you been spying on me? Pervert" Kenny said as he lit a cigarette. "I'm the son of satan and your friend so yeah" "you're still a Creep. Wait if you spy on me... can you tell me what happened the night of the party?" Kenny asked excitedly. "What's in it for me?" "what do you want?" "whenever there isn't a war you will come to hell." "Ok like I give a fuck I'm never here for long anyway." "Ok where do you wanna start?" "beginning of the party when I showed up." "Ok. Well..." *Flashback*

 _Kenny walked through the door to Tokens house and went to the kitchen "ugh, bud" He said as he opened the fridge door but he grabbed a bottle anyway and chugged it and got another and made his way to where everyone else was "Kenny!" Kyle shouted "you made it!" Kyle looked like he was going to pass out already because he didn't drink too often. Kenny was walking around talking to other people at the party when he remembered the reason he came "TOKEN DO YOU HAVE ANY PIZZA ROLLS?" He shouted._ "ok it's not the reason but you thought that because you had like 10 beers." Damien said. _"Yeah in the refrigerator!" He shouted back. Kenny drunkenly walked back to the kitchen and got the pizza rolls and put them in the microwave. "Oh hey Kenny" Stan said as he walked into the kitchen "Hi Stan" "let me nick some rolls when their done." "Fuck you these are mine." "Fucking rude mate." Stan left the room to slap Clyde for no reason. Kenny stood there and drank until the pizza rolls were done, he took them out and started eating. As he eating a hand popped in and took a roll. "MOTHERFUCKER!" Kenny yelled as he turned to see Craig. "Hello." Craig said happily and muffled as he grabbed another roll "sorry are these yours?" "yes." "can I have two?" "you just did." "so that's a yes?" "what do you want Fucker?" "I-I forget" Craig left the room, as Kenny finished the rolls and went to go talk to Stan, Kyle and Fatass. "Sooo do you guys plannn on getting laiid?" Eric said drunk off his face. "it's a Token party so yeah." Kyle said. "yeah dumbass." Stan said jokingly. Craig started walking over to them "I need to borrow this" he said as he grabbed the hood of Kenny's parka. "Hey what the fuck?!"_

 _Craig was unusually strong when drunk so Kenny couldn't do anything, he just waved to his friends as he got dragged away he threw him into a random bedroom. "What do you want Fucker?" "I need to talk to you." "about?" "You. You've been acting strange and I wanna know why" "I'm acting strange? you're fucking caring about people!" "FUCK YOU I CAN'T HELP CARING ABOUT PEOPLE I LOV-!" Craig caught on to the words that were coming out of his own mouth and stopped. "YOU WHAT?!" Kenny shouted luckily nobody could hear them shouting because of the music. "I-I love you ok. I love you I don't know why but I feel something for you I haven't felt since before... since before my mom died." Craig started to cry. Kenny was shocked nobody had ever seen him cry before Kenny sat next to him and comforted him until he stopped crying he was there for around 30 minutes when he stopped._

 _"C-can I show you something?" "Yeah what is it?" Craig removed his shirt to reveal violet cuts all over his arms and torso. "Why?" Kenny said as he started crying. "I haven't felt anything I thought this would be able to help but it hasn't so I keep trying to feel." "how do you cover them up when in the changing rooms in P.E?" "I use makeup, to cover it." "Ok do you have makeup in your bag?" "Yeah why?" "put it on in case someone comes in." "o-okay." Craig reached into his bag and pulled out some foundation and put it over the cuts. "Do you wanna talk?" Kenny asked him. "what about?" "anything." "nah I just want to watch T.V." "do you want some beer?" "yeah." Kenny left to grab a few beers. "Hey Kenny where you headed?" Clyde asked him "Just going to watch some T.V." Kenny said basically ignoring him and heading back to the room. "here you go." Kenny said as he handed him a beer. "Thanks." "Hey Craig?" Kenny said a hour later. "Yeah dude?" "I love you to. Night" Craig turned the T.V. off and gave Kenny a hug._

"Shit, that party got serious. Thanks Damien." Kenny said. "No problem, remember our deal though. Fuck time for you to go back already." The Anti-Christ Said. "Shit already. Well see you later." Kenny waved his friend goodbye and left hell. Kenny woke up back in his bed and looked at his alarm clock "6:30, Ok I got time to play some games." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Kenny was playing a game when he heard banging on his bedroom door. "Who's that?" "Karen. Craig says he needs to talk to you." "tell him to come in." "Hey Kenny." The raven-haired boy said. "Close the door." Craig carefully shut the door so he didn't wake Mr & Mrs McCormick up. "How are you?" "Fine. I found out what happened the night of the party. Wanna know?" "Yeah" "Well you took me from my conversation and started talking to me about being worried, I yelled that you were acting strange and you said you loved me and said that you haven't love someone since your mom died and started crying for 30 minutes and when you stopped you took your shirt off and showed me your cuts and I started crying and asked how you cover it and you told me and I asked you to do it then so no one else saw and I grabbed some beers and started watching T.V. until we fell asleep." "How did you know?" "It's complicated." "Ok nevermind then." "Yeah we need to get to school soon so can't explain." Kenny got dressed and left with Craig for school.

"Fuck, Babe have you got any cash? I need some coffee. "Yeah here you go." Craig passed him $5 "I'll pay ya back tonight." Kenny ran into the shop and brought 2 cups of coffee, he handed one to Craig and they continued to make their way to school. "So, I was thinking maybe we should tell people about us." Craig said to the blonde who stood there in silence for a while "No" "Why?" "Everyone at school will laugh and judge us and life will get even more shitty." "I know but remember yesterday when Tweek saw us making out before class in the restroom he can't keep his mouth shut so if he tells everyone first the guys will hate us more for not telling them and if someone else sees us it won't matter." "Wait, Tweek saw us?" "Yeah didn't you hear him?" "NO! Ok yeah we have to tell them first." "Ok so tell them before class?" "Yeah." They ran the rest of the way to school so Tweek didn't tell them first.

"KYLE, STAN!" Kenny yelled as he smashed through the doors and ran to the two. "I-I gotta... Tell you something." Kenny started panting. "Dude what? Stan asked "Me and Craig..." He took a sip from his coffee "Are going out." "Um what?" The blonde took another sip. "Me and Craig are... in a relationship" Stan started laughing "What's so funny?" Eric said as he walked over "I-I TOLD YOU ALL!" Stan was going crazy with laughter "WHAT DID I SAY HUH KEN-" Craig grabbed Stan and covered his mouth and dragged him to a corner "What do you think you doing?" Craig asked "I'm telling people I was right." "No, you're not going to you won't get the satisfaction." "Why?" "Kenny's talking to Eric and Kyle now and at lunch they are both going to run into the cafeteria and say they saw us making out and get people to come. "if you both want people to know why don't you just tell them?" "We'll seem like we're bragging and acting cocky. If you tell anyone I will break both your arms" "Fuck ok sorry." Craig released his grip and walked back to the others. "Are they going to do it?" The raven-haired boy asked. "Yeah all set up." "Thanks for doing this you guys." "No problem." They talked through the plan again until the bell rang.

They walked to their class to find out they has Fourcox again Craig was gazing out the window and tapping on his desk when he got a tap on his shoulder. "what do you want Tweek?" Craig whispered as he turned around "Kenny said stop worrying." "ok will do." He turned back around and continued his gaze until the end of class. He got up and made his way to the toilets. Where Kenny was already waiting. "Ready?" "Yeah, remind me how did you get the key." "Best not to ask." Kenny said as he went to lock the door. When we hear a knock and the code word unlock it." Craig and Kenny sat there and had a quick kiss until they came knocking. They were there for around 5 minutes until the heard a knock. "Pizza rolls." Craig got up and unlocked the door. "OH MY GOD!" Kyle yelled to make it seem real when they got to the cafeteria "Let's go." Kenny picked Craig up by the butt and held him against the wall and passionately kissed him. When they heard the footsteps they knew there was no going back now, they both took a deep breath and heard the gasping of the other students. They stopped their kiss and Kenny put Craig down and they both looked at the people "Well then Stan was right their gay" Clyde said.

The students just stood there not doing anything and just left. "Well that was weird." Kyle said when they all left. "Yeah I was expecting a different reaction." Eric said. "Well at least they know so we don't need to worry." Craig said. They went to get some lunch and got some odd looks from Token, Tweek and Clyde for some reason. They sat down with the blondes normal group of friends. "How?" Butters asked. "How what?" "How are you gay Kenny. I mean since I've known you, you've liked girls but now you're with Craig I don't get it." "Well I'm not 100% gay, I'm like 75% gay. If that helps." "I guess." They chatted for a while about what they did throughout the week. "Hey Kenny look behind you." Stan said to the tallest in the group. "Why?" "Just do it." Kenny turned around and saw Token and Clyde just staring at him "I know I'm fabulous but I'm in a relationship and even if I wasn't your not my type" Kenny shouted to them laughing and got a middle finger from Clyde. The blonde turned back around "What's their problem?" Kyle asked. "No fucking clue" he replied. "Wanna play some football?" Eric asked. "you do sport? I'm shocked." Craig said jokingly "Well we need something to do. So you guys in?" "Sure" they agreed and went outside to play football with Pip and Ike. "Who are the captain's?" Pip asked. "Me and Kenny." Eric said. They picked their teams it was Kenny, Craig, Kyle and Stan against Eric, Ike, Butters and Pip. When the bell rang Kenny's team won by 2 points, they left for their last class of the day. "Hey I'll catch up with you." Eric said to his leaving friends and he walked over to the toilets. "When is it happening?" He asked as figure in the corner of the room. "Next week. Make sure everything's ready."


	6. Chapter 6

It's the weekend and a week has passed since Kenny and Craig came out they are both chilling out at Kyle's house. "Hey Kyle can I ask you something?" Kenny asked the red-head. "Sure what's up?" "Well me and Craig were talking and. How do I put this? Would you and your family mind if we moved in?" The blonde said awkwardly. "Why?" "Well my dad hates Kenny." Craig said, "and Kenny's parents hate me. We asked you because you understand our situations more than anyone and help your friends." "I'll ask my mom. Be back in a minute." Kyle got up and left his bedroom to go downstairs and ask. "Well that was easier than I expected." Kenny said. "I know right, pass me a beer." Craig said to his partner. they sat there drinking and watching T.V. until Kyle came back. "Well, what did she say?" Craig asked when the jew came back. "Go." Kenny and Craig look disappointed and got up to leave. "let me finish. Go... and pack because your moving in!" Kyle finished shouting "A-are you fucking serious?" Craig said. "Yes." Kenny tackled Kyle "thank you so much Kyle." Kenny said sounding as if he was going to start crying. he got up and left with Craig to go pack their stuff.

It took Kenny around an hour to pack his things and tell his family he was moving away. He was making way to Kyle's when he heard his name being called "KENNY. I need you to come with me." Eric said. "Why?" "It's Tweek he's being attacked near Jimbo's guns!" "ok let me drop my things off and I'll go." They ran to Kyles as fast as they could. "Craig take this up to our new room I need to do something." "What's up?" "Tweeks being attacked i need to go help him." "fuck do you want me to go with you?" "No it's ok me and Eric can take them you stay here and unpack." Kenny said as he started running down the road. Craig closed the door "Hey Kyle I need your help." "What's up?" "Tweeks being attacked I need your help to take these upstairs and come with me to check on him." "Ok." Craig and Kyle moved the rest of the boxes upstairs and ran to Jimbo's "Hey Kyle?" "yeah" "What rom are me and Kenny actually going to have?" "Ike's old room." "Ike left?" "Yeah he left a about a day ago to got to this Jewish school in Denver." "Ok."

"Tweek!" Kenny yelled as he saw him pinned against a wall. He punched his attacker in the face and the attacker returned the hit with a sucker punch to Kenny's stomach forcing up some vomit, they started a fist fight. Kenny punched his jaw as hard as he could sending them to the floor he picked him up and threw him back "Tweek fuck are you ok?" He said as he saw his nose bleeding "S-sorry –GAH-." "Sorry for what?" "I was tricked. I-I'm –AHH- so sorry" Tweek started crying. "Tweek what are yo-" Kenny stopped talking when he heard a gun click, he slowly turned around. "Well look who showed up." Clyde said pointing a gun at Kenny. "Wait. I thought we were just going to beat him up not kill him!" Eric shouted "you were part of this?" Kenny said sounding hurt. "Yeah-no kind of I-" "Shut up fatass." Token said. "TOKEN?! you to?" "Why are you going to kill me exactly?" He asked "simple. None of us like you, you are a deceiving, manipulating asshole." "I'M MANIPULATING?" Kenny shouted "YOU'RE THE ONE USING PEOPLE TO TRY AND KILL ME!" "how are we?" Clyde asked still holding the gun "You're using Tweek because you know I still care about him even after our break up and you're using Eric because he's my friend and I will believe what he tells me if it's serious. So you are the manipulative dicks!" He shouted. "I'm not convinced and either way you will die before you hurt Craig." "Fine go ahead and shoot me but before you do know that by you killing me you will lose two people you know." "how would we?" "You don't understand how much me and Craig care about each other you killing me will make Craig sad beyond words and he will kill himself so you will lose two people you know. You can believe all you want that I'm evil, bad and an asshole but ask anyone else they will tell you the truth. If your not convinced then kill me."

"I'm sorry Kenny." Token said moving away from Clyde. "I'm sorry as well dude you were just trying to get your point across that morning." Eric said backing away also. "so it's ok to shoot you?" Clyde said the blonde nodded, Clyde held the gun up aiming for his head, he the trigger.

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

Kenny's vision went red as he fell to the ground hearing nothing but the screams and cries of the people around him along with a faint clatter and he saw nothing, nothing but the black void of death. He felt nothing but pain and sorrow.


End file.
